Jeeode
|release date = 2013-09-19 |release version = 1.2.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Ethereal |beds required = 5 |element1 = Crystal |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Shellbeat and Spunge + Shellbeat and Pummel + Shellbeat and Scups + Shellbeat and Reedling |breeding time = (Water) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Water) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = |composer version = Jeeode (Composer) }} Description The Jeeode, and its instrument appear to be made from crystals in shades of pink and orange. Most of the Jeeode's body, arms, head, and hair appear to be formed from faceted crystals, but its hands and eyes appear to be more organic. The Jeeode does not appear to have any feet or legs, but instead hovers above the ground, lifted by an unknown force. It sways gently to the music it plays. The Jeeode's instrument is comprised of six crystals (three pink alternating with three orange) in the shape of pentagonal prisms. It plays this instrument in a manner very much like the Deedge, stroking the surface of the crystals, which light up and produce a ringing sound when touched. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by swaying behind its instrument in a fashion similar to the Whisp, but at a much faster pace. Song Audio sample: The Jeeode emits an almost magical-sounding, echoing bell sound similar to that of a glass harmonica (AKA "glass armonica") or vibraphone with added reverb. Breeding The Jeeode can be bred using a combination of a Shellbeat and any 3 element monster on the Water Island. Possible combination(s): * + Shellbeat and Spunge * + Shellbeat and Pummel * + Shellbeat and Scups * + Shellbeat and Reedling The chance for breeding this monster is about 1% in any of the combinations. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Jeeode; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Jeeode. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. The only exceptions are "Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas". These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%, which means it is 5x as likely. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note: with the Ethereal Island update, can be fed up to level 15, at which time can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes |Tweedle|4| |Boodoo|9| |Reflecting Pool|6||Digger|15||Tub Fountain|26| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin The name is taken from the geode, a natural geological formation of crystals inside of a stone spheroid. The developers seem to have taken the theme even a step further, as the possible names assigned to individual Jeeodes include "Nodula" and "Vooga," which seem to be taken from the related geological structures nodule and vug, respectively. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The Jeeode's musical part is reminiscent of a glass having the rim of it rubbed, producing a sound. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Monsters Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Water Island Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster